Forgotten Love
by TheRealSonGoku
Summary: When Chichi divorces Goku, Goku falls into depression. Will his friends be able to help? Or will they lead to the fall of the worlds greatesr hero? Read to find out! ( story in progress )
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Love**

**A/N this is my first story, so go gentle on me. I always wanted to see a story like this so why not make it myself? **

**Disclaimer:**

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TVand Akira Toriyama. Please support the official shows.**

**I don't own anything. Not even this disclaimer. I stole it from Team Four Star. **

**BTW Goten is a teen and so is Trunks.**

**Anyways onto the story!**

Chapter One:

Goku had just come back from a long day of sparring with Vegeta. Blood dripping from his chin, gi practically gone, and bruises everywhere. Goku had forgotten to bring the senzu beans, and only realized after his session. He landed on the soft grass in front of his house. He wanted to enjoy the breeze instead of ITing home. He opened the door, and was greeted by Chichi's screeching.

Chichi: GOKU. What are you doing! Your dripping all over the floor! I just cleaned! Go outside and don't come back until your cleaned! Goku decided not to retaliate and went back out. He ITed to Koren's tower to pick up a few senzu beans. He ate one, then ITed back home He went upstairs and took a long, hot shower. He put on some fresh clothes, then went back downstairs to enjoy dinner. As usual, there were a lot of plates being cleared. After finishing, Chichi gathered up the courage to ask Goku what's been on her mind, knowing there was only one way it could end.

Chichi: Goku...

Goku: Yeah?

Chichi was having trouble saying what she wanted to

Goku: C'mon you can tell me anything

Chichi: Why aren't you ever home?

Goku was slightly taken aback

Goku: Training. Gotta make sure the universe stays safe!

Goku gave his typical Son smile which only made things harder for Chichi

Chichi: But you're never around. You never make time for me

Goku: Chichi I have to train. you know I love you.

Chichi: It doesn't seem that way Goku! Everyday you're either training or fighting or kami knows what! I can't take it anymore.

Goku was surprised at Chichi's sudden outburst

Goku: What are you saying?

Chichi now had a tear forming in her eye

Chichi: I... I want a divorce.

Her voice was slightly above a whisper.

Goku: What's a divorce

Chichi: I don't want to be with you anymore! You're lazy, selfish and dumb! I shouldn't have married you. I knew it was a mistake.

Chichi had tears rushing down from her eyes, down her cheeks and onto the floor. Goku was Chichi had used to describe him. She was the first person who truly loved him. And all he'd known about her was one big lie. But why? Goku also had tears flowing, it hurt him more than he could ever imagine.

Goku: Just go.

Chichi: What?!

Goku: I said go!

Chichi walked out the door, muttering about how stupid she was, choosing to marry Goku.

**A/N That's the first chapter! tell me what you think. The next one will be out soon! Sorry this was short. Review and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Love: Chapter Two**

**A/N Thank you to the 76** **people who've read the first chapter and the person who followed this story. This chapter is for you. sorry for the layout if it's a little weird. Little fact, this story is based on a dream I had. Maybe I've been on this website a little too long. ****_This_**** means it's in someone's thoughts. Anyways onto the story!**

Goku immediately ran up into his room. He cried the night away. All to be heard was his sobbing. The next morning Gohan came by.

Gohan: Morning dad! ( silence ) Dad?

Gohan went upstairs and into Goku and Chichi's room. He saw Goku snoring loudly, laying on a wet pillow. Chichi was nowhere to be seen.

Gohan: Dad wake up!

Goku: Huh? Oh, It's you

Gohan: _Dad isn't sounding his usual self. He sounds sad. And why's his pillow wet?_

Gohan: Where's mum? (** A/N I'm Brittish, that's how it's spelt **)

Goku's eyes lost even more of their life at the mention of Chichi's name. If that was even possible.

Goku: She... she left last night Gohan. And she's not coming back.

Gohan's eyes widened at this. He had no idea how this happened. Why would she do such a thing?

Gohan: W-why? Why did she leave?

Goku's voice was extremely shaky, and he was on the verge of tears.

Goku: I came back from a sparring session with Vegeta, then she asked my why I was never home. She said she wished she never married me then I made her leave.

Gohan: Oh. I'm sorry that happened dad.

Goku: Could you come back later? I'm really not in the mood.

Gohan nodded then left. He flew straight to Capsule Corp. and told Bulma. She was shocked and before long, all the Z fighters knew what had happened. They all ended up taking Goku's side. Of course, Vegeta couldn't

care less and just hoped Goku would still show up to the sparring match they planned on.

Goku locked the door to his room, and stayed there. He cried all day and only left the room when the banging on his door got so loud he was sure his eardrums would burst.

Goku: What the heck do you want!?

Vegeta: We were meant to spar an hour ago? Are you coming or not?

Goku: Go away! I don't want to deal with your BS.

Vegeta: I don't care what's going on in your life. You're wasting my time. Lets go.

Goku: are you deaf? I said I'm not going! Leave me alone before I make you.

Goku was growling as he spoke.

_Vegeta: So Kakarot finally grew a backbone. Maybe it's a good thing that harpy left him. Never liked her anyways._

Vegeta's smirk only enraged Goku more. He punched Vegeta square in the face as hard as he could. Vegeta went through the wall.

Goku: Maybe you'll shut up now and leave me the hell alone!

Goku slammed the door to his room , sat on his bed then immediately began to cry. Vegeta wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He was pissed. He kicked the door to Goku's room down

Vegeta: What the heck Kakar-

Vegeta looked over and saw Goku crying his eyes out.

Vegeta: Man up, Kakarot. Are you seriously crying over that harpy. If I were you I'd be celebrating. No wonder Broly hates you so much.

Goku didn't bother to look up, he just pulled his sheets over his head, still crying into his pillow.

Vegeta: Kakarot stop crying like the baby you are. I'm ashamed to call you the same race as me.

Goku stood up and dropped into his stance.

Goku: The fuck did you just say to me?

**A/N There it is! The second chapter to Forgotten Love! Again,sorry it's so short but I'm not patient and only spend an hour thinking of a chapter then writing it. I'll posting new chapters every**

**day or two to make up for it. Review. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Love Chapter Three**

**A/N Chapter three is out! I'm really enjoying writing this and the best part is I know exactly how it's going to go. I'm so glad I dreamed this. But you'll have to read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV ( no not Fuji water ) and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Vegeta took his stance, finally getting the sparring session he wanted. Goku shot at Vegeta like a bullet, which Vegeta easily dodged. He found this odd.

Vegeta: _Kakarot's really blind with rage. This is gonna be interesting._

Goku's punches were flung randomly with no technique. Vegeta punches Goku on the side of his head, knocking him out. Vegeta hauls him over his shoulder, then flies out of the house. He lands in Diablo Desert and tosses Goku onto the ground. After awhile, Goku regains consciousness.

Goku: Wha?

Vegeta: Get up!

Goku: Why the hell did you take me here. I told you I don't want to fight! Leave me alone! Is there something wrong with you? I should be able to sit in _my_ own home without being disturbed by the likes of you! Go away before I loose what little sense I have left and pound you into oblivion ( This is basically Saiyan rage for those of you are wondering )!

Vegeta smirks.

Vegeta: What are you gonna do? Go and cry? I can't believe I'm the prince of _you! _You're a weak, worthless Saiyan! Even that harpy left you! No wonder your parents abandoned you! I'm surprized they didn't kill you upon sight of your measly power level of two! Your worthless! No-one likes you, no-one wants you, no-one needs you! Fine then, go. Go straight to King Yemma cuz your shear existence makes everyone's lives worse! Yamcha'smore useful than you and he got killed by a plant! Get out of my sight you disgraceful piece of trash.

Goku had tears running down his face. His anger turned to sadness then self doubt. Vegeta scoffed then flew away, leaving Goku alone.

Goku sat there and cried he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Piccolo: Goku what happened?

Goku spoke through his tears.

Goku: Vegeta's right. I am worthless and weak. No-one likes me. Not even my parents wanted me. I shouldn't be alive. I should've never came back when I died with Raditz.

Piccolo: Goku you know that's not true. Look at all the thing you've done for this planet. You sacrificed yourself twice for the sake of everyone. You know your parents sent you away to keep you alive. You've saved my ass multiple times. Trust me, the world would be a horrible place without you. Heck, it wouldn't even exist.

Goku: There's no reason to lie to me Piccolo. I've had Vegeta even shout that at me then fly off before you came. I don't need you to straight up lie to me and tell me the exact opposite of what I know is true.

Piccolo: Why do you believe something Vegeta told you. You know he's always been a dick.

Goku: Chichi also told me that same thing when she left. She sent me messages nearly every day saying how no-one likes me and that I'm useless and other stuff like that ( yeah, Goku knows how to use a phone ).

Piccolo: And you believe them?

Goku's tears were evaporating under the hot sun.

Goku: I know I'm weak and useless. I'm not needed and should have never been born.

Piccolo: Go home. We'll talk at the reunion tomorrow.

Goku: OK.

Goku flew home to see complete rubble ( Goku and Vegeta's earlier fighting didn't cause that much damage. Just a few broken walls so Goku knew that wasn't it ).

**A/N There! The third chapter to Forgotten Love! Yeah, I know, Vegeta is more of a dick than usual. But it makes the story a bit more …flowing? I guess? Make more sense if you know what I mean.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten Love Chapter Three**

**A/N Chapter Three! Again thank you so much for reading this story. If this had gotten one read I'd be happy to make the day of one person. It give me the will to write more and makes me happy to put ****a smile on someone's face****. Just so you know the last three chapters have been **during ****six months. Oh yeah, and the rating will change to mature ( M ) after this is posted. You'll see why when the next chapter is out.****

**Disclaimer:**

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funiation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

**Anyways, onto the story!**

Goku spotted a note on a nearby tree. He took the note off the tree and reads it.

_To Goku_

_ If I can't have this house, neither can you. You don't deserve it for what you've _

_ done to me. I hope you never forget that you're a looser, no-ne loves you or _

_ ever will. You're a useless being and a waste of space. __Go die _

_ and don't come __back this time._

_ From, Chichi_

Goku was extremely upset that his ex-wife would do such a thing. He had no money and no home. He decided to go to Capsule Corp. because Bulma was the one person who could cheer him up. Goku did realize this meant putting up with Vegeta, but he thought it was worth it. He flew over to Bulma's place and knocked on the door. He held back his tears because he had cried so much it began to hurt. Goku explained what had happened to his house and Bulma let him in.

Goku was greeted with Vegeta coming downstairs as he was going up.

Vegeta: Why the heck are you here?

Goku: None of your business.

Vegeta: It's my house, not yours.

Goku: It's not your house either, it's Bulma's, now leave me alone.

Vegeta shoved Goku against the wall and twisted his arm until it snapped. Goku screamed out in pain.

Vegeta: Why are you in my house?

Goku: My house was destroyed by Chichi and I have nowhere to go now leave me alone.

Vegeta: Or what, you gonna cry again.

Goku: Get off!

Vegeta: And what if I don't?

Goku pushed Vegeta off and left the house.

Vegeta: Don't come back!

Goku came back a few minutes later and went to the room Bulma gave him. He sat on the bed and was buried in thoughts of what Vegeta and Chichi have been doing to him. A few tears were shed that night but nothing major.

The next day was a reunion for the Z Fighters since they haven't seen each other for about 7 years apart from Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo. They went to Kame house and had a good time talking and drinking. No-one had seen Goku and they were beginning to get worried. He walked in, said nothing, went upstairs and stayed there. Krillin decided to go upstairs and found that the bathroom door was locked. He knocked for a few minutes then started to get worried. Eventually, Krillin kicked the door down and gasped at what he saw.

**A/N Well here it is. Chapter four. I left it at a bit of a cliff hanger didn't I? I know what's behind the door but you need to wait till tomorrow to find out. Review. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten Love Chapter Five**

**A/N Woah, I'm shocked I had enough commitment to get this far into the story. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

**Now, let the story commence!**

Krilin: Goku! What are you doing?

Goku: I don't deserve to be on this planet.

Goku's voice was low and monotoned. As if he didn't care about anything but what he was doing. Goku was in the corner of the room in the fetal position, holding a razor blade with blood dripping from his left arm. He had cuts along his arm, deep and thick. Krillin took the blade and Goku retaliated.

Goku: Give it back!

Krillin: No! Don't you see what you're doing! What exactly happened after Chichi left?

Goku: I don't want to talk about it. Ask Piccolo.

Krilin: Come Goku, I don't think it's safe to leave you on your own.

Goku: I'm not a kid.

Krillin: You were just cutting yourself open! I'm worried about you. I can't bare to see you like this. You need help and you know we're all going to support you. Now come.

Goku reluctantly went downstairs.

Tien: Hey Goku! Where ya be- oh shit

Tien noticed the cuts along Goku's arm. So did everyone else.

Puar: What happened up there?

Goku looked at the floor.

Piccolo: Goku come with me.

Goku followed Piccolo out the door.

Yamcha: Where ya going?

Piccolo: We'll be back. Don't worry.

Piccolo flew to Goku's house, or at least what used to be his house.

Piccolo: Woah, when did this happen?

Goku: Yesterday. Chichi destroyed it then left a note saying that I don't deserve it.

Piccolo: About Chichi... Apparently she remarried. Some guy named Itazurana.

Goku was even more heartbroken. He loved Chichi, but at the same time hated her. He didn't want anything to do with her but at the same time wanted her back.

Goku: Where are they?

Piccolo: I don't know. They were on mount Paozu talking about making your life as miserable as possible. They were planning on taking all your money and turning everyone against you.

Goku: we'll see about that. Hey, do you have any senzu beans? I think I'm gonna pass out.

Piccolo: No. Koren just planted a new batch. Just heal naturally.

Goku: I'll go to Capsule Corp. to get some bandages. I'll be back at Kame house soon.

Piccolo and Goku flew off in different directions. Piccolo arrived at Kame house after ten minutes.

Yamcha: Hey Piccolo, where's Goku?

Piccolo: Capsule Corp. He'll be back soon.

The day went on as the Z Fighters talked and laughed. Hours went by, but Goku never returned.

Krillin: Where's Goku? He should've been back ages ago.

Yamcha: I'll go look for him.

Yamcha flew over to Capsule Corp. and went in. He looked around for a bit, then went to Capsule Corp. wing. As he was walking, he heard screams.

**A/N Chapter five is complete! Who does the scream belong to? Why were they screaming? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! JK but who was it? you'll have to wait till tomorrow to ****find out! Review and tell me your suggestions. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgotten Love Chapter Six**

**This is where the story gets more interesting. I hope you enjoy! I sure am! Also Yamcha's kind of Entitled in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

**Fun Fact: I only own Itazurana. Well, he isn't Copywritten. But I made him. Anyways, onto the story.**

Yamcha listened to hear what was happening.

?: Let me go! AAAHHH!

!: No, I'm gonna make your life a misery. You deserve it for what you did.

?: I did nothi-AAAHHH!

!: Shut up! You can't deny anything. And if you tell anyone, I will personally find you and kill you.

?: You do realize I can easily take you down.

!: Oh, but you wont.

?: And why would that be-AAHHH!

!: Because, I have someone who will torment you physically and mentally for the rest of your life.

?: And what's stopping me for killing them too?

!: They're much stronger than you.

?: AAAHH!

!: Look at you. The great Goku brought to an all time low.

Goku ( ? ): Get off- AAAHH

!: Woah!

Yamcha kicked the man off of Goku, sending him through a wall. He had brown hair with a single blonde streak, his hair was smoothed back and trimmed at the sides. He wore a black and red leather jacket  
which bent like a collar around the neck. Underneath that was a plain white tee. His trousers **( A/N Again, I'm Brittish, but it means pants ) **were light blue, baggy and acid washed.

Yamcha: Who even are you?

!: I'm Itazurana. The one Chichi choose over that bag of meat and bones.

Goku stood up and looked directly at Itazurana with a stare that could kill.

Goku: So you stole my wife.

Itazurana: You sent her away. Why are you still sulking over her?

Goku starts to growl and clench his fists.

Goku: She was mine.

Itazurana: And now she's mine. As well as the kid we're gonna have.

Goku: You WHAT.

Goku's hands were dripping with blood.

Itazurana: You heard me. She said I'm better than you could ever be.

Goku: You bitch. You stole my wife, hooked up with her, MARRIED her and go to destroy my life.

Itazurana: Took you long enough to get it rig-AAHH

Goku grabbed Itazurana's neck, chocking him.

Yamcha: Goku just let it go! So what if Chichi left!? You need to understand she moved on. I think you should too.

Goku slowly turned around and stared at Yamcha, dropping Itazurana.

Goku: What. Did. You. Say. To. Me.

Yamcha: Woah, Goku chill. Just let Chichi go. You can't just hang onto her like that.

Goku: You leave me alone. She was MY wife. No-one touches her. Let alone that * gestures to Itazurana * hellspawn.

Yamcha: OK Goku, at first I thought it wasn't your fault but now you're just playing the victim card. Leave Itazurana alone. He's done nothing wrong.

Goku: Didn't you see him pin me down and dig out my flesh?

Yamcha: He wouldn't have done it if you weren't holding a grudge. It's your fault. I seriously can't believe you'd cut yourself for attention.

Goku: You don't understand, do you?

Itazurana: I'm gonna leave you two to do... that.

Itazurana leaves Capsule Corp. but neither Yamcha nor Goku pay the slightest of attention.

Yamcha: I've been through a break-up with Bulma, and I can tell your overreacting for attention in hopes Chichi will come back. It won't work, no-ones falling for your bullshit.

Goku punches Yamcha's nose, breaking it.

Goku: You don't understand.

Yamcha: What the hell! Why would you do that!? Because I called you out for faking everything. Bitch.

Goku stares at Yamcha blankly and hits him where the sun don't shine. Yamcha doubles over in pain and disbelief while Goku flies away, feeling no remorse.

**A/N There we go! Yamcha is going to be either the one who opens everyone's eyes to Goku's BS, or the one everyone hates for siding with the ones who are clearly at fault. Which will it be? I****don't know! My dream never got that far. At this point it's just my imagination taking this story wherever. Review! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgotten Love Chapter Seven**

**I know some characters are out of character but bare with me, it's still gonna be a good story. A little tip for the authors reading, if you usually get writers block then when writing just go with the first  
thing that comes to you. The story may not follow your original ideas, but it works well. Some of the best stuff I wrote ( in school ) used this trick and got done fast.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

**Now the story!**

As Goku flew back to Kame house, he felt something sink in him. He felt better when talking to Piccolo, but now he felt like he was worse off than in the beginning. Because of Yamcha. He felt like there was no-one to talk to and that no-one would believe him. He landed and went inside the house. He went to the kitchen and then sat in a corner.

Tien: Hey, Goku you alright?

Goku didn't respond.

Tien: Goku?

Goku looked up with a death stare.

Krillin: Goku are you OK?

Goku looked over at Krillin then went upstairs.

Chiaotzu: Where's Yamcha?

Yamcha stumbles through the door, groaning.

Goten: What happened?

Yamcha: Goku was at Capsule Corp. with Itazurana when Goku started to overreact because I called him out for cutting himself for attention, choked Itazurana, beat me up then flew away.

Piccolo: You accused him of overreacting?

Yamcha: He was.

Piccolo: Did you forget he isn't human? He's a Saiyan, they're hostile and withdrawn, his reaction was perfectly normal. Are you retarded?

Yamcha: He cut himself for attention.

Piccolo: No, Saiyans don't get attached to anyone.

Yamcha: See!

Piccolo: But when they do, they're extremely vulnerable emotionally and become unstable. That's why he went Super Saiyan when Krillin died.

Krillin: Still going to therapy for that.

Yamcha: But that doesn't give him a reason to act like that.

Piccolo: You angered him. Considering Saiyan nature, he acted perfectly normal.

Yamcha: No he didn't he can't just le t out his anger on other people like that!

Goku came back down the stairs, fresh cuts and reopened ones, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Yamcha: See. Attention.

Goku punched Yamcha in the stomach. Gohan restrained Goku.

Gohan: Dad! Stop!

Goku: Get off.

Gohan: Dad leave Yamcha alone!

Goku: If he doesn't Shut the hell up I will kill him.

Gohan: Dad? What's gotten into you? You would never do anything like that!

Goku goes Super Saiyan, knocking Gohan away. Goku starts to fight Yamcha. Obviously, Yamcha is no match for Goku, and is left nearly dead. Goku looks down at him.

Goku: Weak. Worthless. Useless.

Goku flies off to Capsule Corp.

**A/N I know it got a bit violent, but these violent outbursts will come into play later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost Love **

**This has gone way further than I expected. But I'm glad it did.**

** Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

**Onto the story!**

Trunks ran to Yamcha and took care of him. Piccolo had an ' I told you so ' look on his face. Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Master Roshi and Tien were mortified. Bulma couldn't believe this was same boy she found over 27 years ago.

Meanwhile Goku had just landed at Diablo Desert. He sparred with himself for a few hours. His clothes were torn, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. Goku felt horrible but he couldn't help but also felt happy. Horrible that he did that to Yamcha but happy he gave him what he deserved. He had no idea how he managed to restrain himself from killing Yamcha. Goku sat there for a few hours, fighting over his emotions. It was midnight, he was tired. So he fell asleep on the sand.

The next day, Goku flew back to Capsule Corp. and went inside for breakfast.

Bulma: What were you thinking yesterday!? Yamcha's badly injured and will be for a few months! What if there's a threat during then?

Goku: He's weak anyways.

Bulma growls and points to the huge feast set out on the table. Goku sits down but barely eats. Vegeta ( who's been at the table the whole time ). She leaves the room.

Vegeta: Kakarot whats wrong?

Goku: Why should I tell you?

Vegeta: Look, I know I approached your issues the wrong way. I understand that you may be a Saiyan but you don't deal with things the way we do. The reason you're having these outbursts of anger to this level is because being on earth made you ajust to it's cultures and how to act here. Because that started at young age your instincts are telling you one thing but your mind is telling you another. Your confusion made you rage more than a saiyan usually would. No-one will believe what you say, trust me, but I understand you more than anyone.

Goku: It's just that I don't know what to do. It's nothing like I've ever experienced.

Vegeta: What exactly is wrong?

Goku broke down into tears just thinking about it.

Goku: After Chichi left me for another guy I felt like I loved her and wanted her to be mine and no-one else's, but I also felt like I didn't want anything to do with her. I don't what to do or where to go.

Vegeta: Kakarot I can help you. Trust me, it won't be easy but I will get you through it.

Goku: T - thank you Vegeta.

**A/N I know this was really short but it was either this or nothing. Review. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note**

**I may not be uploading for a while due to some issues. I may also change how often I upload. I should be back on Monday latest, maybe even tomorrow! We'll see. Have a wonderful day.**

**If you have any suggestions for this story or a new ome, feel free to email **

**Don't question the name.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgotten Love Chapter Ten**

**A/N I'm back! I really apologise for leaving this story for so long. I still don't have an update timetable. I will be updating often, but not as much because no matter how much I want to work on this every day and update every day, I have things that are more important getting in the way. Anyways, lets get into the story!**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimatiom, Toei animatiom, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Vegeta stood up from the table and walked towards the door. He paused and turned around.

Vegeta - Do you... have anyone to talk to?

Goku - Hmm?

Vegeta - Have you opened up to anyone?

Goku - I talk to Piccolo a lot.

Vegeta - Good.

Vegeta walked out of the room and went into the gravity chamber.

Goku sat and finished his uncharacteristically small breakfast then went over to Kame House. He knew that the others were there, or with Yamcha, helping and assisting him if he wasn't being kept at that house. Goku landed on the sand and knocked on the door. Piccolo opened it.

Piccolo: You're in for quite a ride.

Goku walked in and was greeted by Tien staring daggers at him.

Tien: Goku, what happened yesterday? I've never seen you like that.

Goku: Because I've been living on earth my whole life, my Saiyan instincts and what my mind tells me are different, causing Saiyan Rage.

Tien: You're always using the Saiyan card to get away with things. I don't see Piccolo using the fact that he's Namekian to hurt comrades.

Goku: I just- where's Yamcha?

Tien: He said to keep you away at all costs.

Goku: Like you could do that. Where is he?

Goten: None of your business.

Goku: Goten, listen, I-

Goten: No. You can't hurt a friend then claim it's 'the Saiyan genes'. It doesn't work like that. No father of mine would be as cruel as to hurt others and cover it up.

That hit Goku like a ton of bricks. He never expected his own son to say something like that, especially in a situation like this. His own son was against him. He turned around, and left the house.

Goku flew straight over to Capsule Corp. and went inside. He went over to the guest room he was staying in. He fell onto his bed, drowned by a wave or thoughts and emotions. Goku eventually drifted off to sleep, a  
state that he wanted to stay in forever.

**A/N Wow, I didn't know I'd be gone this long. But, oh well! These chapters wont be posted every day, but in turn the quality will increase. Sorry again for leaving the story for so long. Review! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Forgotten Love Chapter 11**

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter ;) Find the JoJo referance.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimatiom, Toei animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

It's been eleven months since Goku had spoken to any of the Z warriors. Goten moved in with Gohan as no-one had any intention of rebuilding Goku's home in Mount Paozu. Vegeta knocked on the guest door Goku was living in now and then but he never answered. Goku slept all day and rarely did anything apart from hygiene related things. The taste of Goku's own saliva eventually drove him to get up along with the sun's irritating brightness. He lifted the sheets off of him and walked to the shower. There was something he was forgetting. But what? Shrugging off the feeling, Goku brushed his teeth and turned on the shower. He looked at the calendar from where he was but couldn't read the numbers. However, he was avle to see a red ring around one of the dates. Goku finished his shower and dried himself, walking over to his dresser. His gi barely hung onto him so he resorted to wearing normal clothes. He looked at his phone that Vegeta gave him quite a while ago. The name seemed like a bunch of numbers and letters randomly thrown together. opening the calendar, he read what it said. August 18th. What was it today? Goku couldn't remember for the life of him. Putting on a white tank top he had from a few years back as well as reletivley new black trousers and an old pair of nike shoes, he remembered. Bulma's birthday! How could he forget? Goku looked at his phone's messages. Surprisingly, Bulma had invited him. The party was at noon. Goku looked at the time, which read 11:48AM. He quickly ran downstairs and outside. Everyone was already there, and now they were all staring at Goku.

Bulma: Oh, umm hi Goku.

Goku: Hey Bulma. Happy birthday!

Goku said with simulated enthusiasm.

Bulma: Uh, did I send you an invite?

Goku: Ya did.

Bulma: Oh.

Bulma sounded disappointed.

Bulma: well, it's nice to see you wearing something other than that gi.

Goku: Yeah.

Vegeta walked over to Goku from the wall he was leaning on, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Vegeta: Kakarot, why haven't you left your room these past months?

Goku: Dunno. Didn't want to, didn't need to.

Vegeta: You do need to. You can't just live in there forever. Clearly you don't know how to take care of yourself.

Goku: I swear, Vegeta, I'm fine.

Vegeta snorted.

Vegeta: Just so you know that harpy's here with her new husband.

Goku: Chichi and Itazurana? No, no! They're here now?

Vegeta: Don't worry about them. Just stay away and you'll be fine.

Goku: Fine? Fine? How could I be fine with them roaming around and manipulating my friends?

Vegeta: Calm down. They'll probably go home soon.

Goku: How would you know that? What if they're approaching me? What if they stay here?

Vegeta: They can't, they have to...

Vegeta trailed off, realizing his grave mistake. Vegeta had gotten a grip on Goku's curiosity.

Goku: Have to what?

Vegeta: N-nothing.

Goku: No, tell me.

Vegeta: You don't want to know.

Goku: I do want to know! Just tell me.

Vegeta: It's better if you don't.

Goku grunted.

Goku: Tell me. It's important.

Vegeta: You'll regret knowing.

Goku: My Kami, just say it!

Vegeta: Fine then. They have to care for their son.

**A/N Ohh, I almost forgot about their kid. Well, he's here now. I'll post on April 16 cuz that's a special day for dragon ball fans. Review. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N It's that special day! April 16th AKA Goku's birthday! Weebs unite! ( Oh yeah, the song used is The Pretender by Foo Fighters )**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimatiom, Toei animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Goku: S-son?

Vegeta: Yes, son.

Goku had an unreadable expression on his face after his initial shock faded.

Goku: I...I what! When?

Vegeta: About three months ago.

Goku: A-I but...

Goku released a breath through clenched teeth, his hands forming fists. He managed to calm himself down and sat down, slouching against a nearby tree. More and more guests swarmed Capsule Corp. as it reached 12:00. Yamcha and Chiaotzu arrived in a capsule car and entered. Yamcha made eye contact with Goku as Goku stood up and walked towards him.

Goku took a piece of paper out of pocket and held it out in Yamcha's direction.

Goku: Can you read this to the team after everyone else has left?

Yamcha scoffed, looking down at the paper that was folded in half.

Yamcha: Whatever.

He took it from Goku's hand and shoved it into his pocket.

Goku: Thank you.

Yamcha walked off to where everyone else was sitting without replying and Goku went back to the tree that was previously providing him a source of shade, next to Piccolo.

Bulma stood on top of a stage where everyone could see her **( like the one from her cruise/party in Dragon Ball Super/Battle of Gods ). **

Bulma: Okay everyone, were gonna have our first performance!

_"Keep you in the dark  
__You know they all pretend  
Keep you in the dark  
And so it all began  
Send in your skeletons  
Sing as their bones go marching in, again  
The need you buried deep  
The secrets that you keep are ever ready  
Are you ready? _

_I'm finished making sense  
Done pleading ignorance  
That whole defense Spinning infinity, boy  
The wheel is spinning me It's never-ending, never-ending  
Same old story _

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?  
What if I say I'm not like the others?  
__What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender  
What if I say that I'll never surrender? ..."_

As the day went on Goku got more worried and nervous. Worried because no-one apart from Piccolo and Vegeta had bothered to speak with him, let alone acknowledge his sheer existence. He could tell by the way Gohan looked he desperately wanted to talk to Piccolo, but Goku was there, preventing him like he had put up some invisible barrier. Nervous because the letter he had given Yamcha was an apology to everyone. Goku spent a long time trying to find a way to express his feelings through words in an attempt to get everyone to understand what he was going through. If that didn't work, he didn't know what would. It was the letter or nothing.


End file.
